


Sleepy Boys

by PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Dallas Winston, Gay Johnny Cade, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight/pseuds/PartyingWithFriendlyRatsAllNight
Summary: A really short fluff fic thats just Dally and Johnny cuddling ^^
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Sleepy Boys

Dally sure wasn't a person that seemed to like cuddling. He didn't even like it before he and Johnny starting dating, but ever since then every night would end up with the boys in their bed, snuggling close together.

Johnny's arms were wrapped around Dallys neck with his head on the olders chest. Dally had his cold hands placed around Johnny's waist, occasionally sliding up into his shirt abit, making johnny gasp and giggle. 

Johnny nuzzled his head into Dallys neck, as he peppered kisses along his collar. Dally smirked and pulled Johnny closer under the blanket. Dally removed one hand from Johnny's waist and brought it up to the smaller boys head, ruffling and messing up his dark fluffy hair as johnny giggled quietly. Dally leaned in and kissed Johnny's forehead while smiling at him happily. "Its time to go to sleep baby," he whispered. Johnny whined, "But I wanna stay up and cuddle!" 

Johnny pounced and hugged Dally in a strong hold. Of course Dally could easily get out of it but instead just sighed and layed his head on his pillow, stroking Johnny's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please give me requests aknabanavansbnsvskwkksvdh I have no idea what to write-


End file.
